


Have a Shi- I Mean Sheet- Cake

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday cards, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pete's a flirty little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: The author's handwriting shrank as he wrote and got even less legible over time, and that was with the assumption that it was legible in the first place. It wasn't.Dear Patrick,Happy Birthday!





	Have a Shi- I Mean Sheet- Cake

When Patrick woke up, he couldn't see. Everything was black, dark and menacing, until he thrashed his head. Then the card fell off of his eyes and he could see again. The card. Who the hell had given him a card in his hotel room in Japan and who the hell even had access. The scrawled word *Patrick* on the front answered his question. Inaudibly, he ripped open the envelope covering the card, and found a crude joke written on the front.

*"No you idiot,"* it read in a speech bubble. *"I said they wanted a SHEET cake."* An idiotic looking young man was drawn over a mud-brown cake with flies surrounding it, the speaker pinching his nose. The speaker had a chef cap on and a really pissed look on his face. Of course he would give Patrick a card like this; who else would?

He tried and failed to not succumb to a fit of giggles at his choice of cards, he must have known the subtle vulgarity of it would appeal to him. After finishing examining every aspect of the cartoon he'd have to show Joe later, he opened the card itself. Words were crammed into the left side of the greeting card, giving even more evidence as to who had given him this sweet- no- unusual surprise. The author's handwriting shrank as he wrote and got even less legible over time, and that was with the assumption that it was legible in the first place. It wasn't.

Dear Patrick,

Happy Birthday!*

Wow. You're 34. Four years older than the year your life starts going downhill (according to you anyway) and only a few years younger than me right now. Your life seems to be going up and up and up like you're on a broken roller coaster (even though you hate those.) I'm not sure I'm not going to cry because it's you and you're going to be with the us on your birthday and we're gonna see Infinity War and I'll just be hoping the entire time that you have a really good day because you deserve it. This starts the 34th chapter of one of the books of your life and I hope you get to live it to the fullest considering how many lives you've saved and are still saving. I know you released it over six years ago, but Soul Punk was just so fucking good and I feel like i need to say that since April 27th is your day. Wow. I just realized that you're born on my favorite number, 27. And now I'm drawing parallels to you and 27 from Folie even though that was about the age twenty seven and me and it's getting increasingly harder not to cry. I hope you stay happy and healthy and you get to facetime your family and all so you can talk to them and just have one of the best days of your life because you so fucking deserve it more than pretty much anyone else. I'm repeating myself and I shouldn't cuz I'm running out of space but Tricky I'll see u at the movies and i hope to cuddle with u snugglebear you're the greatest and i know ur straight and i don't want to ruin ur day but i love you so much u have a great day and yeah ok im rambling again bye

Holy smokes. Patrick had to do a double take, reading the entire fucking card again before even trying to translate the chicken scratch that was the crossed out words in his godawful handwriting. He could somehow manage to read up to "I know ur straight" but afterwards it was a jumble of letters and partial words, but six stuck out as the ones that he had tried to remove the most. "but i love you so much" Fuck him if that wasn't the best birthday Present he'd ever recieved, and it was. Patrick would totally let him fuck him, even if he'd been dreaming of topping him for years. His eyes fluttered shut happily, realizing now that he would be right. He was going to have the best birthday ever. Hushed confessions during one of the first showings of Infinity War in Japan would be a great way to spend the day. Maybe their first date could be on his birthday, that night. How would Joe and the last remaining member of the band react? 

Whatever, Patrick thought. Pete was fucking worth it, with his soft trademark smiles and kind words and songs that Patrick was only realizing then were about him and all the flirty conversations. Fuck, he'd loved Pete for years; there was no other reason for Patrick to still be single. He was so popular that girls were begging to be slapped by him and would have paid trillions to hold Patrick's hand once. Now with even more motivation than before, Patrick got up. He threw on a black t-shirt and skinny jeans, adding his homemade *Heavy metal broke my heart* leather jacket on top and stroking the skin of the jacket Pete had made him.

"Thanks, Pete," he giggled out, feeling stupid at the words he knew had been retweeted and reblogged thousands of times all because of this fascination with his and Pete's relationship. Holy smokes, the fans. They would freak at Patrick asking Pete out, and if he did that night they'd know by mid-morning on the 28th.

Patrick decided he didn't care and left his room, slamming the door and immediately walking over to Pete fucking Wentz's. He pounded on the door and Pete answered, slightly shaken.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I ruined your birthday." Pete was sullen and had a huge frown on his face when looking at Patrick, so he stopped doing it altogether. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I'm not supposed to love you but holy hell I do. I love you so much." Patrick said nothing. "Are you just here to rub it in?" Patrick heard the desperation in Pete's voice and responded quietly.

"Say it again."

"Uh, are you just-"

He interrupted, "No. Before that."

"I- uh- I love you." Patrick's eyes filled with tears and he pushed Pete against the door to finally slot their lips together. It was cherries and grapes and strawberries and pineapples and raspberries everything else sweet and healthy Patrick had ever experienced but it still felt like he was indulging himself in some type of illegal treat. He licked at the seam of Pete's lips and the older man allowed him entrance immediately, tasting of coffee and love. Something he needed to tell Pete about. He pulled away and held Pete's chest tight to him.

"I love you too." Pete beamed just as coughing noises emitted from the hallway behind them. Joe and Andy had witnessed the entire thing. Neither looked surprised, Joe a little green and handing over fifty bucks to an excited Andy.

"Happy birthday, Patrick," Andy yelled. Joe flicked his head towards Andy as if in agreement but couldn't bring himself to say a word just yet. Pete was the opposite.

"Happy birthday, Trickster." Patrick pressed a kiss to the bassist's lips again, ignoring Joe's protests.

"It's already the best one yet."


End file.
